


Traumatisme

by Nelja



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se passe un peu avant X-men 1. Après une collaboration forcée pour sauver le monde, le professeur Xavier invite Magneto à fêter leur victoire avec les X-men. Scott découvre des détails dont il ne se remettra pas de sitôt, par exemple du slash XavierMagneto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumatisme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Fic écrite pour Marryblack, sur Xavier/Magneto et les thème "Public displays of affection" et "intoxication" (ici, juste un peu d'alcool) pour le mème à kinks de livejournal. Cela se place quelque part avant X-men 1. Et pour ceux qui se posent la question : non, Mystique et les sous-fifres de Magneto n'ont pas voulu venir, peut-être parce qu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre.
> 
> Les personnages appartiennent tous à Marvel Comics.

Malgré la réputation d'étroitesse d'esprit que certains lui prêtaient, Scott Summers estimait qu'on n'encourait aucune honte de s'allier avec Magneto et son équipe quand c'était pour sauver l'univers.

Par contre, l'inviter à déjeuner la semaine suivante pour fêter cela dépassait son sens des convenances.

"Ici ? A l'Institut ?"

C'était peut-être son ton qui traduisait sa pensée. Ou son visage long d'une aune et demie. En tout cas, clairement, le professeur n'avait pas besoin de ses talents de télépathe pour deviner les raisons de son inquiétude. "Erik sait où est l'Institut depuis le tout début." expliqua-t-il patiemment. "Si aucun satellite ou autre gros objet métallique ne s'y est encore écrasé, c'est probablement qu'il n'a pas l'intention de nous tuer tout de suite. Pour plusieurs raisons, entre autres notre condition de mutants. Ce ne sera pas pire à... courte distance."

Si Scott n'était pas trop occupé à ouvrir des yeux ronds devant ces arguments difficiles à contester, il aurait remarqué l'utilisation du prénom de Magneto. Ce n'était qu'un premier signe.

Le soir où Magneto vint à l'Institut - et, bien sûr, se plaça juste à côté du Professeur à table, pas qu'il y eut beaucoup d'autres volontaires - Scott était aux aguets, prêt à discerner le premier signe d'agression. Ororo et Jean avaient promis de le soutenir le cas échéant.

Bien sûr, la discussion sur la meilleure façon de sauver les mutants fut parfois très animée, et Scott frémit plusieurs fois. Il s'abstint même de boire de l'excellent vin sorti de la cave du Professeur pour l'occasion.

Le Professeur et Magneto, par contre, lui firent honneur, et assez vite, la conversation dévia sur de très vieilles anecdotes que Scott préférait ne pas comprendre, mais qu'ils jugeaient apparemment très amusantes. Cela ne l'avait pas fait relacher sa surveillance, cependant.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua leurs mains qui se touchaient sous la table.

Il resta un instant sans réaction, sans rien dire, comme hypnotisé, alors que son esprit tournait en rond et essayait de lui dire que si jamais c'était une attaque, c'était certainement de la forme psychique, et donc du professeur sur Magneto, et qu'il ne s'était promis d'intervenir que dans l'autre sens. Mais vraiment, il n'était pas certain de comprendre la raison pour laquelle les doigts étaient censés se nouer ainsi...

Il n'eut néanmoins l'impression de vraiment rentrer dans le cauchemar que quand Magneto l'apostropha. "Que vous arrive-t-il, jeune homme ? Votre attention me semble dépasser les limites de la politesse. Si vous avez une objection, dites-le maintenant..." Sa voix était pâteuse à cause de l'ivresse, et il s'interrompit quand le Professeur eut un léger gloussement.

Scott jugea qu'il était très injuste d'attirer de la sorte l'attention sur lui. Il devait bien y avoir quelques personnes dans la salle qui ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que son cerveau était en train de rendre l'âme et qu'il était peut-être même un peu en train de baver.

"Erik," intervint le professeur, avec une voix calme et posée qui montrait des années d'entrainement et un rictus hilare qui en gachait à peu près tout l'effet, "ce n'est pas la peine d'embarrasser Scott ainsi. C'est un jeune homme tout à fait tolérant, et je suis certain qu'il n'a de problèmes ni avec les relations homosexuelles ni même avec le fait que les gens plus âgés que lui puissent avoir une vie amoureuse. C'est juste le côté ennemis mortels auquel il n'est pas encore habitué. Tu aurais dû voir son expression quand il a refusé les avances de Miss Frost."

Scott, qui avait cru un instant que tout allait s'arranger et que le problème allait être résolu, perdit définitivement tout espoir.

Quand Magneto remercia le professeur d'avoir éclairci le malentendu, en se penchant très près de son oreille, puis l'embrassa dans le cou, Scott décida qu'essayer de protéger le Professeur pouvait mener à des traumatismes irréversibles du cerveau. A partir de maintenant, il s'abstiendrait d'essayer. Et il utiliserait, pour gérer la situation, la même méthode que les autres X-men.

Il se saisit d'une des bouteilles de vin entamées, et la finit d'une traite.


End file.
